The Sparkle in Her Eyes
by amereausllylover
Summary: She fell in love with his spirit. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about something he loved. The way his smile could brighten her day in an instant. She never thought she'd feel this way towards someone like him, but on a class trip to New York it turns out he may be the only one that will ever be able to reignite The Sparkle in Her Eyes.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! Where's my hairbrush?" I yelled in a hurry.

"Wherever you left it!" He yelled back. Wherever I left it? Well gee thanks Dad, I never thought of that.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in such a hurry and in such a bad mood. Well, I leave for my class trip tomorrow. To New York City. And I had packed nothing. NOTHING. Plus I had about two hours of sleep last night.

By the time 8 o'clock came around I was close to pulling out my hair from frustration. Where are my boots!? What did I do with that shirt? Why can I only find two pairs of jeans? I had a headache for the books and my eyes were drooping heavily from lack of sleep.

Soon, I found myself drifting off into slumber.

**"Al's come on! You'll have fun, I promise" Elliot said sweetly. I shook my head and turned away. "Please" he begged. **

**Not being able to resist those eyes I got up and followed him to the dance floor. We danced all night to cheesy songs, lost in the music. **

My mind jumped to another scene and I cringed.

**"Shut up!" He screamed. "I'm done with you, you little whore!" With that he slapped me and slammed the door. **

**"Elliot! No! I yelled, but he was already gone.**

I woke up in a sweat. Tears pricked my eyes at the reoccurring nightmare. I glanced over at my clock. 12:30 a.m.

I cursed under my breath and got up quickly. Not even looking at what I was grabbing, I threw everything into my suitcase. The house was silent and I didnt want to wake my dad so I quietly crept to the bathroom. Sleepily, I gathered all the necessary things.

Once I had everything packed, I slumped down on the couch. There was no use in trying to go to sleep, I already knew that wasnt happening. The thought of going back to New York excited me. It had been 4 years since I moved back to Miami after spending 2 years in New York with my aunt. Warm memories flooded my mind, but so did Elliot. Immediately I ppushedthe thought away. I needed to look forward to this, even if I had no friends in my class.

I had changed so much after my time there. Before I moved there I was quiet and couldn't even think for myself. When I came back I was much more independent. One might even go to the extent to call me a free spirit. I had taken on more of a skater girl look, but I still dressed like I used to at school. My hair was more of an ombre now. Once I had even put purple on the ends. I missed being like that. When I'm here, I slip back into my shell. Something told me it was going to be hard to tear me away from New York again.

My interest in music also started there. My aunt had gotten me into piano and singing lessons from her close friend, and I had fallen completely in love with it. Music had been the way I coped with everything.

My best friends Trish and Kira, of course lived in New York. So basically my thoughts had gone from being so excited to go back, to getting depressed at having to spend 3 weeks with the likes of Cassidy and her horror of a boyfriend, Austin Moon. I never talked to either of them but I had heard enough stories and witnessed it myself.

To distract my thinking I turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels for 10 minutes. I settled for a re-run of The Nanny. I found myself drifting off to sleep once again. I needed it though. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

~~~Next Morning~~~

"Ally, sweetie, get up. You're gonna be late." My dad shoved me. My eyes fluttered opened and I smiled. Alot of people had left me in life, but I could always count on my dad. He smiled back and patted my head. "Im going to walk Molly before we go. Meet me in the car in 10 minutes." He said and kissed my forehead.

He walked out the door and I pushed myself off the oh so comfortable couch. With the exception of tripping when going up the stairs, I got ready quickly and smoothly. I grabbed my suitcase and scooted down the stairs, not tripping this time. My dad assisted me in carrying my suitcase.

Realizing I needed something to do on the way up there, I ran back inside and grabbed a few books and then I remembered I had forgotten my song book. I then ran upstairs and searched frantically for it. Finally I found under my bedspread.

Out of breath, I jumped into the car. I really needed to get in better shape. In no time we were at the school and I could see students piling onto the bus. I cringed at the thought of having to ride with them for that long. Hopefully I would get a seat to myself.

Slowly, I climbed into the bus. No one noticed me. Good. Then Cassidy and her friend that was sitting beside her shot me a glare. I looked away and continued to an empty seat. Cassidy hadn't forced Austin to sit with her. That surprised me a little. I looked around and ddidn't see him anywhere. Maybe he wasnt coming. I did a happy dance in my head. One less person to deal with as far as I was concerned.

My inward smile dropped when he stepped in. He was the last one. Late . Shocker. He strutted to Cassidy. They exchanged what I believe were some not so nice words. My guess they were arguing over her seating arrangement. He grunted and stomped away.

I closed my eyes in annoyance when I realized the seat next to me was the only one left. I heard his footsteps approach me and I opened my eyes. He observed me before he sat down. Finally he took his seat.

"Hi, I'm Austin. Ally right?"

**Whoo! Well first chapter is done. Tell me what you think! Should I continue or just give it up? Im kinda excited about this story. I think I'll use a lot of OneRepublic in this story. Idk, they just kinda fit the feel. Enough of my babbling**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah thats me." I muttered, hoping he would get the hint I didnt want to talk.

"Cool." He responded, actually sounding genuine. He must be a good actor because I had heard too much stuff about him to believe he was nice. I smiled at him, he smiled back and turned his attention to his phone. I soon did the same.

Every once in a while he would look up to see Cassidy and frown, then glance at me. After about 45 minutes I started to observe him. His face was well defined and he had flawless skin. His blonde hair flopped in his face, and you could tell he had spent alot of time on it so it would look perfectly messy. I had caught a look at his eyes when he looked at me and they were so chocolately brown they could melt you into hot chocolate.

He looked at me and I quickly turned away hoping he wouldn't notice I was staring at him. Nonchalantly I stuck my headphones in my ears and started humming a tune.

**I'm bleeding out if the last thing that I do**

**Is bring you down**

**Ill bleed out for you**

**And I'll bear my skin anc count my sins and close my eyes and take it in**

**Yeah I'm bleeding out**

**Bleeding out for you**

**For you**

_I hadnt noticed I had started to sing and apparently pretty loudly. A few people people's attention had turned to me and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. _

_"You have a really pretty voice" Austin complemented me. That made my cheeks turn the color of a cherry. _

_"Thank you" I whispered. "I didnt mean to be that loud, or even heard at all. Sorry. " _

_He chuckled and smiled. "It's all cool here, Ally." _

_Boredom took over and I looked through my bag. My songbook stood out and I picked it up. I needed a pencil or pen but I couldn't seem to find one. I let out an agitated grunt and slouched in my seat._

_"You alright?" Austin asked._

_"Yeah, I just really need a pencil or a pen or something to write with, but it seems I have been forgetful and forgotten one like the little forgetter I a- " I was cut off by Austins hand over my mouth. I sighed and he laughed. _

_"Ally, calm down. I have a pencil you can use." He said calmly. With that he rummaged through his carry on and found one. He handed it to me. I gladly accepted. "That is the most I've ever heard you talk. Ever." He laughed._

_"Well, I dont eexactly talk to people like you. " I responded. _

_"Oh, so what am I? A terrible loser that yyou can't even stand the sight of. I guess you're right. You are just way to cool to ever talk to a guy like me." He joked and I shoved him. _

_"More like the other way around."_

_He dropped his head. "Its not that I avoid you on purpose or anything like that, you know that ri-" this time I put my hand over his mouth. "Austin calm down." I mimicked his voice. He patted my hand away and gave me a look._

_"Dont look at me like that." I said._

_"Like what?" He questioned, obviously confused. _

_"That weird look."_

_"This look?" He asked and did quite the strange face. I laughed and he joined me. Together we sat there laughing so hard we doubled over. _

_"Actually it was more like this." I said and made an even weirder face. That made us laugh even harder. We were attracting quite the audience, but I really didnt care. Cassidy cleared her throat and we looked up. Holding in our laughter, we sat up straight and bit our lips trying not to bust out into another fit of giggles. _

_After we had gotten control of ourselves, I picked up the pencil Austin had given me and my book. I flipped to a clear page. A smile made its appearance on my face as I started writing. _

**Dear Diary, **

**Today has been a good day. A long day. **

I looked down at my phone to see it was already 9:30 p.m. and we were only in Virginia.

**I got the pleasure to sit with famous Austin Moon on the bus. -.- It wasnt that bad actually. He's kinda nice, but I'm sure its only an act that he'll use against me later. I've learned better than to trust someone that easily. I'm getting tired. I wonder when we'll stop for the night. **

"Whats that" Austin interrupted my thoughts and tapped my book. I jumped back and pulled my book away.

"Don't touch my book. " I snapped. He threw his hands up in defense.

"Ok, ok. Man, I don't want no trouble." He said with a thug accent. I giggled and a grin spread across his face. He glanced down at my bag and smirked.

"You read Percy Jackson?"

"Don't hate brother." I said mocking his gangster voice. He placed his hand over his heart.

"I would never hate on such wonderful books" he exclaimed. My mouth hung open. "You're kidding!" Whisper/yelled. He shook his head and whispered, " Tell nobody." He said in that thug voice. I bent over to supress my laughter. I chuckled to myself.

I, Ally Dawson, have an inside joke with Austin Moon.

**So... second chapter you guys! This was kinda a filller chapter of the bus ride. But now Austin and Ally are at least acquaintances. **

**Its gonna get a little less fluffy in the next chapter. I also wanna thank all the people who reviewed and all, they make me become full of joyfulness! **

**I wanna start doing Chapter Questions! So the first question shall be...**

**Whats your favorite band and favorite line from this chapter?**

**Review, favorite, follow!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at Austin, who was staring off into spaCe. I wondered what was going on in that blonde head of his. Soon, I found myself falling into sleep.

**_"Elliot! Stop!" I shouted. He laughed and put me down. _**

**_"Calm down, Allycat." he smiled._**

_I frowned in my sleep. What a fake._

**_I tried to be angry with him, but I just couldn't. He lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I was confused by how his breath had a hint of alcohol. I shrugged it off and continued down the street. He took his hand in mine and squeezed it. His hands had become gnarled. There was something he wasnt telling me. _**

**_Then a girl who I didnt recognize ran up to us. "Hi Elliot!" She exclaimed but her smile faded when her eyes turned to our linked hands. "What is this?!" She said, her voice growing louder. _**

_My eyes fluttered open suddenly and I shook. I felt something hard underneath me. Looking up, I found myself leaning on Austins shoulder and his head on mine. He was sleeping soundly. I squirmed, but he didnt move. I hated to wake him, he looked so peaceful. _

_"You can move ya know." He whispered. I jumped out of surprise, then moved out from under his head._

_"Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you. " I blushed. _

_"Its fine. I think we're about to stop for a rest anyways."_

_The voice of our teacher confirmed it._

_"Alright everybody! Wake up!" She said sleepily. "We are going to stop for the night. Get all of your things ready. We'll be there shortly. "_

_I did as she said and gathered all my things. Austin did the same. He looked up at me and smiled and I looked away. _

_We got there quickly. It was your average hotel. 4 or 5 floors. They ushered us out and gave js our suitcases. I hurried into the lobby since it was cold outside. Austin had stayed back with Cassidy. She had shot me more than a few nasty looks. I shook them off. A cliche popular girl who bullied me was nothing compared to what I had been through, so she didnt really bother me. I realized she was only obsessed with herself and nothing else, therefore bullying girls like me fueled her obssession. _

_By the time my thoughts were clear, everyone had gathered in the lobby. Austin shot me a smile. Gosh, I wish he would stop that. A boy was the last thing I needed. I was fine on my own. _

_"Ok, children, I'm going to put four of you in each room. Boys and girls will be on different floors." A few girls grunted in protest. I rolled my eyes. " I have the groups already picked out, so dont pout when you dont get with your friends." She went on to list a few names. Boredly, I leaned against the wall. My eyelids were growing heavy. My eyes popped open though, when I heard my name. _

_"Mikayla Billings, Ally Dawson, Brooke Wampler, and Cassidy Peeples. " she said nonchalantly. My eyes grew wide. No, no, no. I couldn't spend a night in the same room as her. Not happening. Nope. No. I saw her pout and make a puppy dog face at Austin. He shrugged and returned his eyes to the teacher. _

_Not only did I have to deal with Cassidy, also one of her minions, Brooke. Mikayla I didnt know. She was in a couple of my honors classes but I didnt really talk to her. _

_After she gave us our room numbers, I made my way to Mikayla._

_"Hi" she smiled lightly. _

_"Hey" I replied. _

_" Arent you glad we get to bunk with Stupid and Stupider!" She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. I liked this girl._

_"Oh yeah, like totally" I said in my best girly voice. She laughed and I joined her. We continued down the hall, talking. In that short period of time, I learned that she was originally from Texas, enjoyed rock music, and that her mother had remarried into money so she was rich. Looking at her, you would never think she was anything like she was. _

_We were cut off by Cassidy and Brooke. They had taken another elevator, so they came around a different corner and rammed into us. _

_"Whoops" Brooke mocked as Mikayla helped me off the floor. _

_"Weirdos" Cassidy said under her breath and Brooke laughed evily._

_"Sluts" Mikayla coughed loudly. They looked offended and stomped down the hallway. I held in my laughter and gave her a high five. We giggled the rest of the way to our room. They had locked us out. Thankfully we had our own key. They glared at us and I looked down. _

_I plopped on the bed. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Mikayla shrugged and qgot out her pjs, and went to the bathroom. _

_The rest of us did the same. I think we were all too tired to fight. Soon we were all fast asleep. _

_My sleep was dreamless, and I was thankful for that. My dreams were never good. _

_I woke in the middle of the night. I had forgotten to use the bathroom before I went to bed and I really had to go. Silently, I slipped out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom. _

_Relieved, I opened the door to return to bed. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I winced under the tight grip. Whoever it was yanked me to outside the room. _

_When we got to the light, I looked up to see an angry Cassidy. I squirmed under her grip but she simply tightened it. _

_"Stay away." She said in a demanding voice. _

_"From what?" I squeaked, confused. _

_"Don't play dumb, you idiot. My boyfriend. " she seethed. _

_"Austin? I don't like him!" I croaked. _

_"Whatever. If I catch you with him again, well," she stopped. I stared blankly at her and with great force, she slapped me. I fell over and rubbed my face. "The consequences will be mmuch worse than that." With that she stomped back in the room and slammed the door before I could get in. _

_Worriedly, I wriggled the door knob. It was locked. I cursed under my breath. Luckily, I had my phone. I checked the time. 3 A.M. I sighed and closed my eyes in frustration. _

_This was gonna be a long night. _

**Hola my lovely readers! You guys really are lovely by the way. This chapter was kinda meh I guess. Im still working up to the good stuff so bear with me. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! If you like this story, but dont review, you really should if you wanna be cool ;) **

**Question of the week:**

**Whats your favorite show? (Other than A&A) **

**And I love you guys taste in bands! My faves are Imagine Dragons, One Republic and R5!**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a serious crick in my neck. I tried to turn my head to the side but yelped in pain. My eyes were drooping from sleepiness, because trust me, this floor was not very comfortable. The phone buzzed and I looked to see a txt from my dad.

**Hi sweetie, I know you wont get this for another hour or so, but my phone is only available right now. I just wanted to check on you and see how everythings going. Txt me back as soon as possible. Love and miss you. **

**-Dad**

A grunt escaped my lips. Oh yeah Dad, it was going amazing! On the bus ride, guess what! Omg I got to sit with Austin Moon! No. Then, I was given the chance of a lifetime, to stay in the same room with the most popular girl in school, Cassidy! No. Ive been in misery, gotten slapped in the face and threatened? Now thats more like it!

I wouldn't reply to him yet, that would worry him. It was only 6 and I was suppossd to be up at 7. My phone was on low battery so I couldn't sit there and play it until devil let me back in the room. Three options popped into my head.

1.) Just sit here like a lump.

2.) Go to the lobby and sit there like a lump

3.) Do something to make them come out so I could go get ready and get what I needed.

Hmmm, that number three stuck out in my head. But what could I do? Pull the fire alarm and they'd run? No that might get me in trouble. Well, I knew one thing, I wasnt just going to sit here. It was really uncomfortable.

I stood up and walked to the elevator. Goosebumps appeared on my arms. I shivered, they should really get better heating in this place. My back was in extreme pain and my head throbbed. My face stung from where I had gotten slapped last night. For a girl of her size, she sure did pack a punch.

Then the reason she did it came to my mind. Austin. An image of him flickered in my mind. Theres no question as to why she would get jealous. He was gorgeous, I had to admit. Anyone with eyes could see that. But the fact that he could put up with someone like her told me enough about him.

The elevator door slid open and I stepped out. I looked around and saw nobody else up yet. The receptionist gave me a weird look. I probably looked like a mess, so I couldn't blame her. I gave her a weak smile and muttered good morning.

"The breakfast will be open in 10 minutes if youre hungry. " she spoke politely. Up

"Thanks" I replied. I made my way to the lobby bathroom. When I walked in and saw myself in the mirror, I nearly jumped. I looked a mess. My hair was in tangles and was hanging in my face. My eyes were drooping and my face had a bruise from the occurrence last night. I looked like I was an abused little child.

Tiredness set in and I began to cry. I didnt cry much, I was too strong for that. With a piece of tissue I wiped my tears away. I bit my lip to hold anymore from falling and pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. Then, I splashed water in my face and straightened out my pajamas.

Quietly, I opened the door and went to the breafast area. My stomach growled and I realized that I hadnt eaten anything much yesterday. My mouth watered at the smell of sausage and biscuits. I heard someone coming and jumped and hid behind a corner. A familiar figure stood at the doors.

I couldn't place his name. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was one of Austins buddys, I think. Dallas, that was it. He had a crush on me in 10th grade. An idea popped in my mind.

I stepped out from my hiding spot and went to stand beside him. He was surprised at my presence.

"Hi Dallas." I chirped. He fumbled nervously.

"Hi Ally" he finally got out. "Are you here for breakfast?" He stuttered trying to make conversation.

"Not really, im just a morning person."I batted my eyelashes at him. I may be a shy nerd but I could get guys to do what I wanted. My aunt that I lived with in New York was a dating expert and she taught me everything she knew.

He nodded.

"Dallas, can you do me a favor, please." I smiled and he nodded vigorously. "I need you to go tell Austin to call Cassidy because she wants to have a breakfast with him before everyone else gets down here. Can you do that?"

"Yeah of course." He said enthusiasticlly. With that he gave me a nod and hurried back to their room. The doors of the dining area opened. My stomach begged me to eat so hurriedly I grabbed a biscuit and hurried back upstairs.

I laid back down outside the room and pretended that I was sleeping. I stayed there wwaiting for Cassidy to come out. Sure enough according to my plan, the door opened. I froze, making sure she thought I was asleep. I could feel her staring at me, standing inthe doorway. She chuckled and headed down the hall.

Before the door could close all the way, I stuck my foot in the door. When she was gone, I stood up, and walked in. Mikayla and Brooke were still sleeping. Silently, I rummaged through my suitcase and picked an outfit I thought was suitable for the day. Something comfortable since we would be just riding the bus today.

I shuffled to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and stepped in. The warm water cascaded down my body and it eased my aching muscles. Stepping out, I almost slipped but caught myself. I ran the brush through my hair and put it up into a towel. I slid into my clothes, blow dried my hair, and applied a bit of make-up, making sure to cover the bruise.

By the time I was done, Brooke and Mikayla were up. Mikayla was playing on her phone witha bored expression and Brooke was flustered over what clothes to wear. Finally she picked something out and scurried into the bathroom. Then Mikayla. I don't know if they even realized Cassidy wasnt here.

While Mikayla was getting ready, she bounced in obviously happy from her little breakfast with blondie. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me. I smirked and she sighed, annoyed. Brooke whispered something to her and then they walked out.

After Mikayla was done, we did the same. We were on the elevator when she said made my heart stop.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you weren't in the room last night?"

**Filler chapter? Yeah. Sorry but it has to be done. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I wanna give a shoutout to ItsYaGirlTerTer. Im a huge fan of some of your stories and its so cool to have you reading mine :):)**

**Chapter Question: whats your favorite book?**

**Revieww, Favorite, Follow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **


	5. Chapter 5

I stuttered to find the right words. She continued to stare at me expectantly waiting for an answer. Umm...

We stood there in silence and as I finally got the courage to speak the elevator door opened. "We are gonne talk about this later, Ally. " she said sternly. I sighed inwardly. I was hoping she hadn't noticed that I wasnt there. I dont know if Brooke had or not. If not, Cassidy is probably telling her about it right now.

My stomach began to growl again as we neared the dining area. The smell of biscuits, eggs, sausage, and bacon made my mouth water. Mikayla and I walked up there together. I dont think she was the happiest with me right now, but she was still being nice.

Once I had gotten my food, I turned around not looking where I was going. My body slammed into what felt like a wall. I fell back, dazed from the blow.

"Oh my gosh, Ally I'm so sorry." A familiar voice said. I looked up to see Austin Moon. Well three of them actually. I blinked, trying to clear my vision.

"Its fine" I mumbled and pushed past him abruptly. He grabbed my arm softly. I shrugged him off. I walked off and peered over my shoulder to see him visibly confused. I don't care, though. Being nice to him wasn't worth getting abused by his wacko of a girlfriend.

When we sat down, Mikayla gave me a look that said 'What was all that about?' I shot her back a look that said 'I'll tell you later.

I had only talked to her a little bit but it seemed I could tell her anything, and I wasnt one to trust people like that, she just seemed trustworthy.

"Ally," she spoke softly. "Did you get good sleep?" She said and I was a little surprised that she didnt bring up the situation last night, and fhat she would ask me if I got good sleep. Or maybe this was her way of getting a little insight, like we were talking in code.

"I slept good I guess. The bed was just a little uncomfortable" I responded. "How about you?"

"Oh, just fine." She said taking a bite of bacon. "Brooke just snores like a man."

I laughed a good heartfelt laugh. I gave her a look that said, ' Did you get it on video.

"Of course." She said whipping out her phone. She handed it to me and I pressed play. I stifled a laugh at it. She really did sound like a man. Then she did something even worse. She tossed and turned in bed. "Dallas" she groaned. "Stop it." And then she giggled. A few more groans were heard and then the video went off.

I threw my head back in laughter. So she liked Dallas. I laughed more.

"Must've been a pretty good dream, don't ya think?" Mikayla laughed.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked. She shrugged and smirked. She was planning something, I could tell. I rolled my eyes and finished breakfast.

Once everyone was done, we started to pile back up onto the bus. I went to a different seat this time, closer to the back. Mikayla followed behind me and sat next to me. Truthfully, I would rather just sit alone, but I was fine with Mikayla. I was mostly just glad I didnt have to sit with Austin. Not that I minded sitting with him just, let me stop, im babbling.

Towards the front I could see Cassidy pulling Austin by the arm. Poor thing, he looked miserable. He glanced back at me and his face lightened but then fell back as though he'd remembered he couldn't sit with me and what had happened this morning.

I turned away and got my earbuds out. I hooked them up to my phone and stuck them in my ear. I put my songs on shuffle and leaned back. I was still very tired since I got practically no sleep at all. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier by the second.

**"Babe please don't be mad!" Elliot pleaded. I crossed my arms in anger. "I swear it was just a one time thing! I was being stupid! I love you"**

**Those last words had caught my attention. **

**"Y-you do?" I asked. He pulled me into a compassionate kiss. **

**"Does that answer you question?" He aksed. Somehow he had made all my anger disappear. I kissed him again. And again. And again. It then turned into a full on makeout session. **

I cringed at myself in my sleep. How could I of been so stupid. So blind. He had completely fooled me witha simple kiss and a cheesy line. The rest of my sleep was dreamless.

I was awoken by Mikayla pulling an earbud out of my ear and putting it in hers. She at smiled at the music.

"I love this song." She said and began to sing.

**This is how I show my love **

She sung and flipped her hair theatrically.

**I made it in my mind because**

**Blame it on my A.D.D, baby**

I joined in with her and laughed. We continued the melody back and forth. We mustbe been pretty loud because we had gained a few peoples attention and they sang along with us. By the last 'SAIL!' We had gained the voices of half the bus.

When the song finished we high fived. As did some of the other people around us. I looked to see Austin smiling at me and giving me that look. Gosh, I wish he would stop doing that!

Mikayla and I listened to a few more songs. Turns out she likes alot of the same music I do. And the same books. And the same tv shows and movies. She didnt look like she would like any of the same stuff I did. But thats what made it cool.

Maybe I had found an unlikely friend, and I liked that. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about girl things. Sure I had Trish and Kira butit had been Two years since I'd sseen them.

I smiled at this thought. Finally something good on this trip, well something that wouldn't be snatched away from my grasp. Austin slipped into my mind. I couldn't afford to think about him. Nor did I want to.

**So, this chapter was really about Mikayla and Allys frienship growing. I nneededto get it in somewhere and the rest of the bus ride seemed like a good choice. **

**How do yall see Mikayla? Like what actress? And do you like her character?**

**I only got 4 reviews last chapter... c'mon you guys. Im not complaining or anything it was just ugh. **

**I know you want Auslly and dont worry! Im getting there, I just have to get the busride out of the way and then it will progress. **

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter. REVIEW! **

**Also small announcement. I changed the summary last chapter forgot to ask what yall thought of it. Should I keep it or change it back?**

**And LoveShipper: to answer your question, no it wasnt just to get ready for breakfast.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the trip there actually went by rather quickly. Most of the time, I listened to music with Mikayla or wrote in my songbook.

I enjoyed going through all the different states. They were all beautiful. I was proud to be an American as I gawked over each of the state's own way of being magnificent.

My eyelids began to droop as we reached New York. It felt like barely any time to get there, but actually it had been 11 hours. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the growing traffic around us. From far off, I could see where the dark sky was brightened by many lights.

The bright lights of New York.

I began to feel giddy at the sight. My home. The place I love. Where I could be me. It was within my reach, right there. A grin had already appeared onto my face and I could feel it getting bigger by the second.

A few other students had noticed we were getting close also. There were a few girls that were squealing and what not, but I dont think anyone was as excited as me.

Then I glanced at Austin, who's eyes were filled with curiosity. They were bright and playful, as though he was a child getting a new toy. He peered out the Window, while Cassidy sat there playing on her phone, obviously bored.

Austin nudged her to look. She took a quick glance and rolled her eyes. His smile fell at his girlfriend's behavior. I shook my head. What a couple they are.

"We will be arriving in New York in about 30 minutes." The bus driver called out. This woke a few students up and they began to chatter excitedly.

With a few sharp turns, a lot of speeding, and some cutting people off, we were there. My eyes gleamed so bright I could feel them glowing.

The hustle and bustle of the city surrounded us. Cars honking loudly, people yelling, the usual activity to be going on around the entrance of the city. Our bus driver was used to it, apparently. It didnt seem to faze him at all.

It didnt faze me either. I lived here for a long time after all.

We hadn't ventured far into the heart of it, when we stopped. We seemed to be on the outskirts. Must've been all they could've afforded. I didn't expect to stay in times Square, but maybe just a little closer.

I must've been thinking out loud because Mikayla said, "I know right. I guess they're just a bunch of cheapos"

I fake laughed. I was much to caught up in excitement to pay attention.

Mindlessly I got out my bags and headed into the lobby with Mikayla. We all crowded in there in about 10 minutes time.

The teacher announced who we would be rooming with and thankfully it wasnt the same as last time. It was me, Mikayla, some girl named Alice, and one of Cassidys minions, Daniella.

When Daniella heard who she got stuck with, well lets just say she wasnt happy.

"Oh stop being such a wimp!" Mikayla yelled and she rolled her eyes and calmed down. This time I really did laugh at her. She was so outspoken. Maybe not as much as my old friend Trish, but she was a close second.

The thought of my old friends stayed in my mind. I missed them so much. They helped me here, to break out of my shell. I could really call them my best friends. I still had their numbers in my phone, maybe I would call them tonight.

My thoughts were interrupted by me being pulled down the hallway and up to my room. This hotel was pretty nice, even for being on the outskirts. It was still New York, I guess.

This one had a pool and a spa. Our rooms were decked with a large flatscreen, a mini fridge, a microwave and a jacuzzi tub. Our pillows had little mints on them and I popped it into my mouth.

I pulled out my phone and looked for Kiras number. The contact showed up and I clicked on it

**hey! Guess whos back in town? -Ally**

I sat the phone down and anxiously waited for a reply. A few minutes later the phone buzzed.

**no way! :o :o I cant believe it! We need plans!- Kira**

**Ikr! When are you free? -ally**

**Tonight! Is that alright with you? Trish is free now too! The sooner I can see my Ally the better!"**

_I thought for a moment. It was getting late and I was really tired but I did want to see my girls. And if tonight was the only night they were free..._

**_sounds good to me! Where do you wanna meet?- ally_**

**_Lets meet at that cafe we used to hang at after school! Theres a club near there now and it is HOT! -Kira_**

**_- Great! Thats actually pretty close to where im at. Time?- Ally_**

**_- 11:30?- Kira_**

**_-Perfect. C u soon!- Ally_**

_With that I tossed my phone down and inwardly grinned. It was gonna be so great to see them. I wasnt really one much for partying but they liked it and if I was with them I'd usually have fun._

_It was almost 10:30 ,so I had about an hour or so to get ready. It was lights out for everybody at 10:30 so it would be easy for me to sneak out. _

_I went to my suitcase and picked out an outfit I had brought just for this. A dark blue top with sparkles, leather pants, a leather jacket and red heels. _

_I went to the bathroom to go change. I put on my pjs over it so I could slip them off when I I was ready to go. Quickly, I curled my hair, but pulled it back into a loose ponytail so they couldn't tell._

_When I was sure everyone was asleep I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. I applied my makeup with ease. When I was done I took a last look at myself in the mirror. I had to say, I looked good._

_Sneakily I put on my heels and tiptoed out the door. Quietly I walked down the corridors. Every time the floor creaked or anything, I cringed. _

_I thought I was home free until something, or someone abruptly knocked me down. I hit the ground with a thud. A burst of pain spread through my head. Whoever had hit me was either running and really built, or I ran into a brick wall. _

_I rubbed my head and looked up. A familiar head of blonde hair caught my eyes and brown, hazelnut eyes were staring back at me._

_Why? Why must the universe hate me and make these things happen?_

**_there ya have it! Chapter 6. _**

**_I have to say I am really excited for the next couple chapters. They're gonna be good._**

**_Tell me what you thought! I think we all know who she ran into, but why would he be there, you ask? Well that is soon to come. _**

**_Remember, the more reviews, the faster the update. What can I say? They give me inspiration. _**

**_Question- Whats your style? Hipster, vintage, lazy, loud?_**

**_Review, favorite, follow!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**PART 1**

"Ally?" Austin asked, surprised.

I rubbed my head and nodded, annoyed. He saw me doing this and concern rose in his eyes. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to-"

"I'm fine, now if you'll excuse me." I said and pushed past him. I had no time to bother with him. He stood there for a few seconds, but then much to my dismay, came running up behind me.

"Where are you going exactly?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him and kept walking. "Hello? Ally? I asked you a question. "

"And I didn't answer. Are we clear now?" I responded. He stopped me and stared at me for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Somethings wrong."

"Go away."

" Not until you tell me."

I turned to him and shot him a mean look. "Did you not understand me when I said nothing? I dont think you did." By this point I had backed him up to the wall. "If you care as much as you seem, you'll leave me be. Got that?" I said sternly.

His eyes were filled with shock. I couldn't blame him. All he knew me as was quiet, shy nerd. His head lowered and for a moment I felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't done anything to me, just his girlfriend.

I couldn't afford to think like that. I walked off leaving him there. My eyes were turned to my phone so when I went to walk out of the doors, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked up and he was in front of me.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. I dont know what I did to do that, but whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Why? Why must he make it so hard to ignore him? He couldn't just let me go along my merry way. No, he had to come be Mr. Hero.

I dropped my head and sighed. "You didnt do anything. Its me who should be sorry. I kind of blew up at you and it was uncalled for."

His lip curved into a smile. " So we're good?"

" I guess so." I breathed. How could I be so weak and just let him break down my anger just like that?

"Great" he said cheerily. "Well, I don't know why your out, but Im supposed to meet Cassidy somewhere."

My heart instantly fell. Cassidy. Of course that's why he was up. If she was going to see me then I most certainly couldn't go.

"Do you wanna walk with me? Its just to a club a few blocks away." He asked. I guess if I could steer clear of her it'd be ok. I nodded at him and we continued down the street.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He was really too curious.

" To see some old friends." I replied. He stared at me confused. I guess he knew not to dig any deeper, because he didn't ask anymore questions.

We walked the rest of the time in silence. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. Like we had been friends for years. I smiled inwardly at him. Why had he gone so out of his way to be kind to me. Even after I acted like a butt hole, he still apologized to me. What kind of sick twisted person does that?

Soon we stopped at a place I recognized. An uptown style club that I had never actually gone into. The outside of it glimmered with lights. Exactly Cassidy style. I stepped back and left him standing by himself.

"You're not going in?" He asked.

"Umm no. I don't have any time, I'm already late. " I lied.

"Oh. Well bye Ally." He said, his face darkened. Without even glancing at him, I continued to walk down the street. The place I was going to see my friends wasn't far from here thankfully.

Excitement struck me as I walked. I hadn't seen my best friends in ages. Images of them ran through my mind. I wondered how much they had changed. Kira was constantly changing her look and Trish did occasionally.

I was about to turn a corner when I felt someone's presence behind me. My skin tingled at this. My pace grew quicker. My heart started to pound.

Then, someone grabbed my arm and I screamed. Something between a howler monkey and a screech owl slipped out of my mouth. A hand placed itself over my mouth. My eeyes were closed as I threw my arms and punched whoever it was with every bit of strength I had. One came in contact with their face and they fell to the ground.

"Ummm ow! Geez" I looked down at the body. Austin.

"You idiot! I thought someone was about to murder me!" I knelt down and examined his face. " I am so sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ally. But I must say you pack a punch." He said with a chuckle. I helped him up and he put his hand to his face and winced. I gave him a sympathetic look. We continued down the road.

"Why are you even here anyways?" I asked, curious. He gave me a confused look. " I mean why arent you with Cassidy?"

His face darkened and he lowered his head. I knew that face. I had worn it many times. "Its alright if you don't feel like talking about it. You don't have to tell me." I smiled. He breathed a sigh of relief.

After another moment of walking, he looked up at me. " Earlier you said you were going to see some old friends. What did you mean. It's not like you would know anyone in New York. "

I sighed. " Actually I know alot of people here." I said. " I used to live here."

"You lived in New York? When? " he asked.

"Until a couple of years ago. My aunt let me stay with her. She big in the music industry here so she had plenty of room for me. And she did always love me. " I replied.

He grinned. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he did. "That's really cool." was all he said. Just then my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket and checked it. A message from Kira.

**hi Ally! Theres been a slight change in plans. Instead of meeting at the planned place, we're gonna do what you always loved to do. The stamp race! Remember those? When you get to the cafe, thats where the first stamp will be. Me and trish will meet you there! Cant wait to see you! - Kira**

A smile was quickly forming on my face. I remembered the stamp races very well. I loved them. We used to do them every weekend.

"What?" Austin asked confused. A wide grin was still stuck on my face. His face was filled with curiosity and excitement.

"We're gonna go on a little adventure."

**Ok guys! So that was part 1 of this. Stay tuned for part 2! I'll try to have it posted by tomorrow or Thursday. **

**Also, picture the 'stamp race' as the thing from the video for One Republics "If I Lose Myself." **

**I really cant wait till next chapter! I hope yall liked this one. **

**Tell me what you thought! I love when you do.**

**Soooo thats all! **

**Review, favorite, follow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin looked at me confused. "An adventure?"

" Yeah!" I responded giddily. " Something called a Stamp Race. Its this thing where someone stamps pictures all over town leading to an event, either a concert or a party. "

He nodded and I continued. " For alot of people it can be hard, but lucky for you I've done this before."

"Should I be scared?" He asked nervously. I grinned and shook my head. He still looked a little nervous, but he smiled along with me. I dont blame him for being scared. We were in a very dangerous city, and he was with a girl he barely knew, who had just taken him down easily.

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along with me.

"Where do we go first?" He asked.

"A cafe close to here. My friends and I used to go there all the time after school." I smiled lightly at the good memories of that cafe. I had laughed until I cried there. I got so hyped up on coffee there once I made us get kicked out. I laughed out loud causing Austin to look down at me.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, a grin quickly appearing on his face.

"I was just remembering some old times at this cafe" I responded as we stood in front of it. "This is it."

We stepped in and the smell of cinnamon, sugar, and coffee immediately filled my nostrils. I closed my eyes and stood there for a moment. Excitement washed over Austins face as he drooled over the cakes and cookies like a little child.

"Oh my god Ally! It smells so good in here and-" he stopped short and his eyes grew big. "Are those pancake flavored cupcakes?!" He whisper yelled. I looked to the counter to see what apparently was pancake cupcakes. This cafe always did have the weirdest things.

"Do you want one?" I spoke softly and giggled.

His face lit up. " Can I?" I nodded my head and grinned at how child like he was. It was really cute. Wait. What? Shut up hormones.

I went to a booth and waited for him. He happily trotted over and sat with me. The cupcake was gone in one gulp.

"Somebody likes their pancakes." I laughed. All he did was rapidly nod his head.

"So, what is it that we're looking for exactly?" He asked.

"Most of the time, its a stamp of an animal of some kind. The type of animal it is directs you to your next destination. Like if its a cheetah, a race track or something. Get it?" I explained.

"Yeah, but New York is huge. Theres probably 50 of each destination. "

"Thats where it gets tricky, but I know that they are only at the exclusive hangouts."

"Wow, Ally, when did you become a hipster?" He smiled.

"I've always been one, but it only comes out in new york." I blushed.

He stood up and took my hand in his and pulled me up out of the booth I was sitting in. Immediately I jerked back but then took his hand back. The heat rose to my cheeks at his touch. I mentally slapped myself. Stop Ally, its just Austin. The bad boy with a GIRLFRIEND.

My thoughts were interrupted when something caught my eye. A stamp. I nudged Austin and pointed at it. A giraffe. We walked over to it.

" A giraffe? What would that mean?" He asked. I thought for a moment. I had never seen one before.

"Maybe a tall building. A famous tall building." I said.

"Empire State Building" we said in unison. He blushed this time and the blood in my cheeks boiled.

"Lets go then." He said. I followed him out the door. I let out a sigh in realization.

"What?" Austin questioned.

"The empire state building is all the way on the other side of New York. We'll never get there by walking. And I don't have money for a taxi. "

He felt his pockets and didnt have any money either. Then I had an idea. Kiras cousin owned a scooter rental store not far from here.

"Follow me" I said and took his hand. Within 10 minutes we arrived there. It was open thankfully. There was only one scooter left. We walked in and when kiras cousin saw me her face lit up.

"Ally! Is that you?" She ran up and engulfed me in a hug.

"Cant. Breathe." I squeaked out. She released me and I staggered backwards. Austin helped me regain my balance.

"Sorry ally. I just cant believe you're back!" She squealed. "What are you doing here?"

" I need a huge favor. I need that last scooter, but I have no money on me." I hung my head down and peeked up at her.

"Sure! As long as you agree to have lunch so we can catch up." She smiled.

"Of course." I said. She tossed me the keys.

"You love birds go have fun. But not too much fun." She winked and I blushed wildly. Austin let out a laugh.

"We will. Thank you, umm?"

" Katherine" she informed him. "Don't mention it."

Austin and I nodded and got on the scooter. He got on first and I sat behind him. My body became rigid and my heartbeat quickened at our closeness.

I closed my eyes. Get yourself together Ally. He has a girlfriend. And even if he didnt you wouldn't want him anyway. Right?

"Put your arms around me, I dont bite." He said and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his stomach. Once I did he started up the scooter and we were off.

As we road through the busy streets I gleamed at being back. The lights. The freedom. It felt so right. Without even thinking I took off my helmet and let the wind blow through my hair.

"Ally! Put that back on! I wouldnt be able to forgive myself if you got hurt." He said. I could barely hear him but I understood what he was saying.

Normally I wouldn't of listened, but the care in his voice was enough to make anyone cave. Unwantingly, I snapped it back on and held on to him again.

Eventually, we arrived at the Empire State Building. Austins eyes grew big as he sat in awe in front of it.

"Never been here before, huh?" I smirked. He simply shook his head. I looked up at him and observed him. He had a refreshing quality about him. He seemed so arrogant and cold on the outside but on the inside he was just a big softy. Like I said, refreshing.

He saw me looking down at him and looked down at me. I didnt turn away though, simply because I didnt want to. He grinned at me and my heart fluttered.

"C'mon" I said, "We have an adventure to complete."

**YAY! I finally updated! I am sooooo sorry It took so long. To be honest, it just escaped my mind. Ive just been busy and all. I know excuses excuses, but they're true. **

**Anyways, so how did you like this chapter!? I happen to really like it. Its fluffy and I like fluff. It shows Allys feelings starting to progress and thats good. **

**Ok, heres a question. Do you guys want Austins P.O.V. or should I stick to Allys? **

**I think thats all I have to say...**

**That's all for now my lovely readers!**

**Review, favorite, follow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


End file.
